


Lunch Break

by MrHotCrest



Series: Ménage à Quatre [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Sex From Behind, Tsunderes, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin returns to his job as head tactician, but has left something important at home. Luckily, Severa was kind enough to bring it over. MUxSevera lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Lunch Break**

 

 

The early-mornings of Ylisstol were beginning to grow a bit colder with Summer officially at an end. Robin was busy at work, continuing to serve Chrom and making a decent living. It was tough at times. There were days when decisions had to fall on him that would ultimately affect the Halidom, but he took comfort in that he was simply an advisor. All of the bigger choices went through Chrom for the final say and if the present state of things were any indication, he was doing swimmingly.

Today of all days was a little slow with most of the recent issues having been resolved. Anything that required the Exalt or his attention were petty matters that could have been handled by the local Houses, only seeking to whine to Chrom for whatever reason. These were always the worst of days. Not only did it bring things to a drag and bore both men half to death, it was just grating on the soul to hear their complaints that really served no long term benefit to anyone.

It was just edging on the afternoon when Robin finished having a walk with Chrom and he dreaded having to attend more hearings with the other snobby nobles around.

"Chrom, I think I'm gonna take a break for a minute." Robin huffed as he rolled his head about and cracked his neck a few times.

"Fine by me. Let's continue all of this nonsense later. We'll need the energy for it..." Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Robin had it easy. At the end of his shift, he could go home for the day and not have to worry about all of this noble idiocy. For the Exalt himself, he would be hearing from all sides until nightfall, and sometimes long after that. Both men had gone their separate ways for now, Chrom going to the cellar to find a bottle of something to ease his nerves, and Robin retiring to his office to sit down and decompress.

Within the Grandmaster tactician's office, Robin sat comfortably in his large cushioned chair. Without his services being called on, he occupied himself with just having a nice good read. After he picked a choice from his shelf, he planted himself down on his chair, his boots up on his desk and cracked open his book.

He barely got four pages into the text before he heard a knock at his door. Part of him dreaded that it was Chrom telling him that his break was cut short.

"Come in." Robin called, refusing to leave his comfy seat.

His office doors opened wide, letting in one of his wives. Robin looked over the top of his book to see the familiar red twin-tails hanging from the beautiful had of his wife. Sauntering in and closing the door behind her, Severa walked up to Robin's desk. The Grandmaster tactician folded his book shut over his lap, but maintained his lax position.

"Severa. To what do I owe the honor today?"

"What? I can't visit the guy I love while he's at work?" The red-head crossed her arms, holding a small box in one hand.

"Of course you can visit... it's just that you never do. You know, because you sort of hate Chrom?"

Severa blew a raspberry in response to the accusation. "I don't hate the guy. I just really dislike him. Anyway, you left this at home. I thought about bringing it in for you since Lucina and Noire are out of commission today." Severa set down the box she had in her hands on Robin's desk.

"Ah, thank you, love. I forgot I left that." Robin removed his feet from his desk and opened the box Severa brought to him. Inside was a slice of his favorite; liver-and-eel pie, made special by Noire herself. "Thanks for dropping it off, Severa." Robin got up from his chair and leaned in to grant Severa a quick peck on the lips.

Severa walked around to the front of Robin's desk and sat upon the top, crossing one leg over the other and looked at Robin when he sat back down in his own chair. "So, aren't you going to ask why Lucina and Noire aren't up and out today?"

"I was, but then I felt that you would take offense to it and think I would preferred them over you today." Robin chuckled.

"Good, you're learning!" Severa tussled Robin's white hair from his smart response. "But there is a reason they've staying home today."

"I'm listening."

"Morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Robin repeated with a raised eyebrow. He continued to look at Severa with the same expression, awaiting to see if she would continue her explanation. Was it some sort of cold? Perhaps a virus of some sort? And why did it only affect them in the morning?

Severa shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head towards Robin in an attempt to draw forth some sort of expression. Robin's eyes darted from left to right as he tried to come up with some sort of answer. "Gawds, you can be so dense sometimes, you know that?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure what to respond with..." Robin sheepishly admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Severa hopped off the Grandmaster tactician's desk and sat on his lap, wrapping one arm around his back. She tried to maintain her stern look while Robin simply stared back dumbfounded as ever. "When women have morning sickness, it's usually a sign that they're pregnant. Duh."

Robin's expression quickly changed when Severa explained everything. "Oh!" He exclaimed. Thinking back, he remembered roughly four weeks ago, he and the aforementioned women were together one night while Severa was working a late shift, leaving only the three to enjoy themselves in her absence. If everything had lined up properly, then it made perfect sense considering how long ago this was.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Severa deadpanned.

"I should have know something was amiss when they wouldn't get out of bed this morning..." Robin slapped a hand against his forehead. He couldn't believe he was even here. He wanted to be at home making sure his wives were fine despite their rough wake-up.

"Don't freak out over it. I've taken the day off to make sure they'll be okay." The red-head ran her fingers across her husband's white hair lovingly. Although Robin was the man she was married to, she still saw Noire and Lucina as equals of her love and would gladly care for them if Robin could not. They were her new family after all.

"But you know something..." Severa continued. "So far, it only leaves me as the odd girl out."

Robin sighed contentedly as his wife caressed his white locks. "I'll bet you're due any day now, Severa." He gently rested a hand on the girl's stomach and rubbed her affectionately.

"Maybe. But why don't we make extra sure of that?" Severa stood up from Robin's lap and leaned over his desk, presenting her backside to him. "Do me. Right here, right now." She commanded.

Robin was utterly taken aback by the red-head's demand. Ordinarily she would make a fuss over when and where she wanted to have sex, and to want to do it here was uncharacteristic of her. Then again, perhaps it wasn't. Knowing how Severa never really liked Chrom due to the unhealthy obsession he had inadvertently put her mother through, having sex with his adviser within his walls was, to her, an ultimate form of defiance, one that she would wholeheartedly indulge in at any time.

Conceded to his wife's will, Robin stood up from his chair and placed his hands right at Severa's hips. The twin-tailed girl went ahead and unbuckled her pants and pulled them down to her knees. She fully leaned her upper body over her husband's work space, presenting herself. She reached one hand between her ligs and gently pulled apart her labia with her index and middle finger, revealing her intimate opening.

Opening just the front of his pants, Robin allowed his stiffening cock to slip through his trousers. Leaning forward, he pushed himself deep within Severa's inviting folds and leaned over top of her back, whispering warm breaths into her ear. "What if Chrom walks in on us?"

"I don't care. As if he's going to fire you anyway." Severa shivered when she felt her ears being faintly teased by her husbands breath. In all honesty, she wouldn't give a single care in the world if Chrom saw them. Robin smiled devilishly at that sadistic thought. He gladly wanted to take advantage of the situation.

Both had to admit the thought of being seen was actually rather hot. Robin had even taken the time to go slow and steady, thrusting into Severa from behind with patience and an even rhythm that she met him with. Despite the girl's hot-headed attitude, she was more partial to a tender and slow loving, unlike her partners who loved it either fast and sloppy, or rough and littered with dirty talk.

The entire time they fucked atop the desk, every push caused everything to inch forward each time. Severa had been gripping onto the wooden structure to keep herself anchored and to give her support to meet every thrust from Robin with one of her own. The sound of the wooden pegs beneath them scraping against the floor was an unimportant nuisance to them while they continued.

The other problem was that some of the papers and documents on the desk had been falling off and fluttering to the floor, disorganizing everything and likely packing on an extra few minutes to the Grandmaster tactician's workload. Just about the only thing that didn't fall off were his lunch box and an ink well that he used for signing the now floord documents. Although it had been sliding across the top and almost threatened to crash to the floor. Stilll, they continued on, caring little for the minor consequences of what they did.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the entire mood, freezing the two lovers in place.

"Robin, do you have a moment?" A familiar voice called from the other side.

"Shit!" Severa cursed under her breath. Of all people that needed to ruin the moment, it had to be Chrom.

"Oh hell!" Robin panicked, quickly pulling out of Severa and rushing around the front of his esks to retrieve the papers that he had carelessly allowed to fall to the floor. The entire time, he had forgotten to stuff his erection away which was still free for all to see should they barge in right this second. Stacking the papers together, he haphazardly slammed them back down on his desk.

"Hello? Are you in, Robin?" Chrom called, knocking upon the door a few more times.

"J-Just a second!" While Robin was trying his best to look presentable, Severa crouched underneath the man's desk. Damn whatever thoughts she had in her head, the actual idea of being walked in on was scary as all hell! After straightening his hair that Severa mussed from running her fingers through it, he quickly sat back in his chair. He was surprised to see Severa hiding beneath it, but the girl signaled him to pull in closer so Chrom wouldn't be able to see her, and he did so without hesitation.

"Come in!" Robin called when he was positive he looked alright.

The large doors to Robin's office opened and the Exalt stepped inside with a look of utter exhaustion on his face. "Hey, do you have a minute?" He asked with a rare tone indicating Robin of just how tired he was.

"Sure, Chrom. What's going on?" Robin tried his best to sound and act professional. He was frazzled out of his mind right now and it took everything he had to not shiver from the shock alone.

Chrom took up a seat and slumped down into his chair, letting out a long exhale that he had been holding in forever to clear his mind. "I don't know about you, Robin, but today'ss agenda is beyond soul-crushing."

"Tell me about it. All of these nobles talking about sharing and distributing their wealth fairly amongst themselves with no regard for the people." The tactician remembered their previous conversation and tried his best to maintain that train of thought for as long as Chrom was here.

"Exactly!" Chrom threw his arms up in surrender. "You would think these people would care about their fellow Ylisseans, but why bother paying attention to what doesn't put coin in your pocket, right?"

While the two men conversed, Severa was growing impatient with the whole affair. Here she was stuck underneath this damn desk waiting for these to to finished having their gossip club so she could go back to having sex with her husband. A thought rang in her head of how to make this meeting move along, granting an almost evil smile to the red-head. While Chrom and Robin continued to talk, Severa leaned forward into Robin's lap. He had neglected to hide his still swollen erection which now was in fulll sight. It was practically covered in the scent of her pussy and it drove the mercenary absolutely mad. Licking her lips generously, Severa leaned foward, wrapping her mouth around her husband's manhood.

Above the desk, Robin shot up from his previously lax position of resting his head on his hand while talking to Chrom. He nearly lost track of the conversation while feeling Severa begin to work her tongue.

"U-um... Yeah, so what else do we have to deal with...?" Robin asked.

"Ah, if I remember, some fool was asking about assimilation with the royal treasury, so I said-"

"Stooop!" Robin whispered a bit too loudly.

"What was that?" Chrom stared at the now twitchy tactician.

"Uh... um. What I mean was... We should just... stop having an audience for the day, yeah? We know it's just a bunch of pompous blue bloods with unimportant issues that concern no one." Robin wiped a sleeve over his now sweating forhead.

"Are you alright? Your face is turning red." Chrom pointed at his friend's face.

"Never b-better!"

Below, Severa nearly struggled to keep a laugh built up when she heard how this conversation devolved so fast. She continued to bob her head up and down Robin's shalft, seeing how long he could take.

"Can we not just... knock off all this nonsense? Robin asked.

"We could in theory, but it wouldn't reflect very wll on us." Chrom replied. "Are you sure you're alright? You're starting to sweat."

Severa took this golden opportunity to grab Robin's family jewels through his pants with an open palm.

"No!" Robin grunted with gritted teeth.

The Exalt's eyes carried a look of surprise in then when he heard that outburst. "You're not? Tell me, what's the matter?"

Matters only reached their high point when Robin felt Severa's work upon him was quickly bringing out a climax from him. This was quite possibly the most disgraceful thing he could have ever done in front of his friend.

"Chrom, I..." He struggled to continue. "I... think I need to take the rest of the day off."

"That figures. You look like you're burning up." Chrom stood up from his chair and approached the tactician.

'Oh Gods, what is he doing...?' Robin thought dreadfully. If he got any closer, he would surely know what was happening. Chrom reached a hand over and pressed his palm against Robin's forehead.

"Gods, you really are burning up!"

Robin's teeth were grinding as he felt Severa continuing to tease him under his desk. He was not going to last long if she kept this up.

"Perhaps it's best if you did take today off. The last thing either of us need is for us to fall ill." Chrom stated while rubbing his sweaty palm off on his pants. "Why not just have tomorrow off as well, and send me a letter in the morning after if you're feeling up to getting back to work, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." Robin answered, nearly failing to maintain a rough moan. Afterwards, Chrom excused himself from Robin's office and shut the door behind him. All the while, Severa refused to stop blowing her husband. After waiting for so long, Robin released a long breath that he kept inside and reached a hand under the table to grip at Severa's head, holding her in place as he came his built up load directly into her throat.

Slumping back in his chair, Robin looked upon Severa's smug grin as she picked herself up from the floor. Her pants were still somewhat ajar from earlier, though she quickly fixed that once she was on her feet.

"Severa? You are all kinds of crazy." Robin panted. His heart was still racing from the whole ordeal.

"Hmph. I prefer to think of myself as... adventurous." The red-head flipped her right pony-tail with her hand in a haughty fashion. "Besides, it looks like I got you the rest of the day off, and tomorrow. So you can either sit there and complain about it, or we can rush home right now and finish what we started. Or if you want a third option, we can just finish up right here." Severa smiled viciously after her last sentence and began to unbutton her pants again.

Robin quickly shot up from his chair and gripped Severa's hands "Please, no. My nerves can only take so much for one day."

"Then let's get going." Severa re-gripped Robin's hand hands and hastilly began to pull him towards the exit of his office, though he remembered to grab his lunch from off his desk before his wife had nearly pulled his arm off dragging him to the doors.


End file.
